


Distant Echoes

by Butterfly



Series: Diamondback [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Goes AU after _Hunting Season_.

There was something seriously fucked with Fraser.

Now, Ray's gut was telling him that it was a chick thing, only Fraser did not, as a rule, _have_ chick things. The only problem that Fraser had with women was getting them to go away. He hadn't fallen for Lady Shoes _or_ for Maggie -- and thank fucking goodness for that, because even the thought was inspiring some very disturbing images.

Ray paused on his way out of his apartment to physically shake himself until said disturbing images left his brain.

So it couldn't be that. Women were officially off the list of problems that Fraser could have. Which meant that his instinct had to be leading him in the wrong direction.

Time to try things the Fraser way.

Logic.

By the time he'd reached the GTO, Ray established four things:

One -- Fraser was behaving seriously out of character, in the form of having called in sick at the Consulate yesterday. Which would have been a stupid thing to pull, seeing as Fraser _lived_ at the Consulate, only Turnbull had told him that Fraser had taken a hotel room for the night, on account of being sick and needing to be alone.

Two -- Fraser was spending money on himself. Fraser spent money on cases, spent money on his uniform, spent money on Dief, and would spend money on Ray on the rare occasions that Ray would let him. But the times that Fraser actually spent money on a want of his own could be counted on the fingers of Ray's head, of which he had none.

Three -- Fraser hadn't said a fucking word to Ray about being sick. He hadn't called and he'd let Turnbull break the news to Ray. Fraser only trusted Turnbull with Dief because he knew that Dief felt sorry for the guy and would behave. He had never trusted Turnbull to pass a message before. Not to Ray.

Four -- Logical thinking should be left to the experts.

Unfortunately, he hadn't figured out what the fuck it all had to do with how long it took to cook eggs in China. Fraser's problem was still a mystery.

When Ray reached the Consulate, his problem compounded, because now Fraser's location was also a mystery.

Because Fraser hadn't called in, Turnbull informed him sadly. And he hadn't ever left the name of the hotel where he planned on staying.

Fraser had, in other words, pulled a runner.

Did that make him a deserter or just out of a job?

Because Fraser was definitely not going to be in the Ice Queen's good graces when he got back. The only time Ray'd ever seen anyone that mad had been... nah, he hadn't _ever_ seen anyone that mad. And she was icy about it, definitely, all frosty with her, "I'm sure that Constable Fraser thought that his reasons were sufficient," and her, "Oh, not to worry, Detective, I've certainly phoned my superior about this matter. Don't give it another thought -- you can trust us to find him."

Personally, Ray didn't want to trust her to find Fraser, because he actually wanted to get his partner back in one piece. At least Fraser probably had Dief with him, which meant that there was _someone_ there with a lick of sense.

All in all, it added up to one thing -- Fraser was missing. And that meant one other thing -- Ray had to find him.

Which meant that he had to do a little free-lance detecting.

At least he knew that he'd be able to count on the Lieu's help. Like the rest of the known world, Welsh had a soft spot for Fraser.

Ray figured it'd take a week to find Fraser. Tops.

After a month, he started to revise his estimates.


End file.
